Usuario discusión:WXT
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a InuYasha Wiki! Gracias por editar la página Urasue. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) Imagenes eh dejado una imagen en Goshinki e intento agregar otra y no sale ,,,no lo entiendo. FullAnime98 — Mi Discusión 04:17 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Wiki: Hola WXT oye he cambiado algunos colores de la wiki si te podrás fijar, si no han sido de tu agrado puedes decirlo en mi discusión en caso que no me conecte yo xD adiós. Saludoss -- 01:16 5 ago 2011 (UTC) ediciones La verdad esque si tengo imagenes mejores de sango pero no se como cambiar la de la wiki por alguna de esas ¿me podrias ayudar?[[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|[[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|'♥Thithaa♥']] ★Dime lindura! xD★ ]] 18:47 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Sango una colsilla, bueno no tan cosilla, mas bien cosa. Sobre el articulo de kirara, tu dices que se ve mas ordenado, pero a los ojos de las tres personas que estamos aqui (2 al lado mio) se veia mucho mas ordenado y lindo de la otra forma. Pues como son pocas imagenes y de diferentes tamaños y calidades, no vale la pena el ponerlo asi. Ademas me siento algo pasada a llevar porque ni pienso que ni siquiera te fijaste en eso, lo hiciste a tu propio juicio. Esta bien que seas administrador y todo pero no eres el unico que usa la pagina por mas admitirlo, pues los que vengan luego (pues creo tiene potencial para ser mucho mas conocida) pensarian lo mismo y... que te parece ya somos 4 que lo piensan. No me voy en mala o en contra tuya pero consideralo porfavor. ;) --[[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|♥Thithaa♥']] '★Dime lindura! xD★ 22:36 26 ago 2011 (UTC)' : WXT Urgente conéctate al Chat D: 02:31 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Disculpa quisiera preguntarte algo porfavor, ya que tu editaste la pagina de miroku queria preguntarte si no consideras al igual que yo que la imagen anterior era mejor que la que has puesto ahora?...no es por molestar esque la imagen que tiene el articulo de Miroku ahora se ve algo borrosa y no es muy linda que digamos ¿porfavor podrias consideranrlo..? [[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|'♥Thithaa♥']] '★Dime lindura! xD★ 19:21 2 sep 2011 (UTC)' :D WXT hazme el favor de encontrar el nombre en japones de la Máscara de Carne, y de los que no los tenga pónselos :) Saludoss! =D 20:46 5 sep 2011 (UTC) : WXT, modifique algunas cosas de la wiki, también cree las normas (Espero que firmes), puse el fondo y añadí una que otra plantilla espero te conectes pronto. adiós -- 01:44 6 sep 2011 (UTC) soy nuevo hola me gustaria saber como se hace para poner las plantillas en paginas saludosAlbafica17 21:44 10 oct 2011 (UTC)albafica17 MI MENSAJE (CristalRomano) Hola! una pregunta, no entiendo mucho, para creear notas, se supone que tengo que ir a blogs, no ??? pero que más puedo hacer... perdón, soy nueva y no entiendo mucho perdón no se separar los mensajes Oliii Saludosss :) D Muchas gracias por tus concejos!!! ya voy aprendiendo más, agregué 3 personajes más, que son "Asagi" "Moegi" y "Shion" me gustaría saber si lo hice bien así voy aprendiendo de mis errores... Muchas Gracias!!! Amó esta Wikia♥ CristalRomano 03:19 20 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola, tengo una pequeña duda n.n. como puedo poner el tema de Sesshomaru en el perfil del personaje, lo que pasa es que si subi el audio, pero nose como ponerlo en el personaje, me podrias ayudar, gracias que amable. n.n Muchas gracias y perdon por no firmar n.n es que soy nueva en estas cosas jeje bueno lo voy a intentar que tengas bonito día. Yaset CnbZz 00:33 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Primero que nada gracias por el mensaje en mi pagina de discusion (lamento no habeerte dicho nada antes pero no entendia muy bien eso :3) y bueno soy nueva en esto y si puedes me gustaria asesoria para poder usar mejor Wikia (con lo de las plantillas y eso de los blogs, entre otras cosas) Bueno cuidate y gracias :3 PaulinneNikólayeevna 03:59 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Paulinne <3 PD: no se si escribi bien el mensaje x que la verdad es que no entiendo nada :$ Sorry :$ Siento lo de las imagenes pero ya lo entendi. Tambien tuve problemas al editar las pagina de Kagome por que algunos articulos que agrege se borraron y tambien sus imagenes (ya estan bien pero lo hice como mil veces) y pues no se que paso.Tambien agregue una pagina (Yuka Eri y Ayumi) pero no les puse plantilla por que no se como soo podrias poner una por que se ven algo vacias :3 & bueno gracias , cuidate , adios &...... eso :3 PaulinneNikólayeevna 20:46 26 nov 2011 (UTC) PD: esta es como la quinta vez que te pongo el mensaje que por un span y no se que :3 Hola (This message was translated using Babelfish) Hola WXT! Amo el wiki de ES.Inuyasha! Los artículos son muy buenos. A propósito, soy redactor del En.Inuyasha. I don't habla español. Lo traduje al inglés. Adiós, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 11:58 26 dic 2011 (UTC) :Thank you so much! Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year to you too. Lol, I'm sorry for posting the translation. I should've used English in the first place! En.Inuyasha has just started expanding its articles too. I 'discovered' the Es.Inuyasha yesterday! Love it already! Take care WXT, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 03:30 27 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I found Es.Inuyasha yesterday! The layout, the pics, the articles are all very amazing! Plus, two of my favourite characters are featured on the Main Page :P Kikyou and Sango! As for the interwiki links, no problem :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 04:02 27 dic 2011 (UTC) no ace falta que me escribes en ingles, sobre todo hablo mejor español de ingles y estoy viviendo en españa^^ pues ya me lo he imaginado que no es el verdadero nombre de la mujer. gracias para tu respuesta. un saludo :3 Kitty3989 14:07 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Bankotsu Muchas gracias para tu respuesta ;) Kitty3989 11:13 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Los Siete Guerreros.jpg Hi WXT! Hope you're doing well :-) I was wondering if we could use the above file on En.inuyasha. It's a really good image of the Shichinintai and it'd be awesome if we could use it on our article(s)! Thanks, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 11:22 22 ene 2012 (UTC) :Thanks WXT! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 05:41 23 ene 2012 (UTC) ola WXT te quiero pedir y dar las mas sinceras disculpas, este es un mensaje de el usuario vaneszithax, pues este usuario es usado por mi y los otros dos administradores que por abc motivo a uno de ellos se le bloqueo su usuario ya que rompio las reglas, te pido mi mas sinceras disculpas ya que el hiso uso de este usuario para perjudicar tu wiki......gomen,espero me perdones a mi y ami dos administradores Vaneszithax 22:17 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Enlace de Spotlight Chicos, les aviso que el enlace del Spotlight no dirige hacia su página principal, sino hacia InuYasha Wiki. He añadido una redirección para solucionar temporalmente el problema, soliciten que corrijan el problema desde la Central, pues su página principal es Inuyasha wiki (con minúsculas). Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Rodri_cyberdog|''Discusión]]) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 20:09 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Disculpa Mi Ignorancia Pero me podrias explicar para que sirven los puntos, gracias y perdon si hice mal al editar este articulo pero la verdad aun no comprendo bien esto n_n de todos modos disculpa por la molestia Hola, tengo una Pregunta, sabes en cual Episodio Naraku quieta a Bankotsu las Fragmentos del Shikon? Y en cual Episodio va a conocer a Kikyou y hablar con ella? Perdona para las molestias, pero no enquentro nada y por el momento mi Internet es muy mal, por eso no puedo ver todo los Episodias... Me alegria mucho sobre una Respuesta tuya, si lo sabes. Porque à la verdad, no encuentro nada! ._. Buenas Noches, Kitty. Kitty3989 23:02 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Muchas Gracias. Una Pregunta mas: Se quita los Fragmentos, pero no todos, no? Kitty3989 09:33 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola otra vez, he mirado las dos episodios, pero en la segunda (124) no he parecido Bankotsu? Puede ser que hay algun error? Aun sigue buscando lo. Kitty3989 10:30 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Perdon, pero ya he visto a las episodios y me refiero a la episodia donde Bankotsu esta hablando con Kikyou...? Kitty3989 20:34 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Muchas Gracias, eso fue mi pregunta :-) Kitty3989 20:33 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Hi... just letting you know that there is an (ES) InuYasha Answers here :) 良牙 (talk) 12:51 11 feb 2012 (UTC) :NP ;) I think I'll adopt InuYasha Answers (http://inuyasha.answers.wikia.com) 良牙 (talk) 04:55 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Perdon te puede hacer ua pregunsta se puede colocar imagenes en los personajes porfavo si me dices que si puedeo te lo agradeseria saludos NataliaELF13 Inuyasha Sister wikis Hola WXT :) I'm Xiao Qiao and from Phineas and Ferb Wikis' communities. I like Inuyasha anime and currently I'm an active admin (not founder) in Vietnamese Inuyasha Wiki http://vi.inuyasha.wikia.com (one of the languages I'm learning, though). I would like to make an official union with this active Spanish wiki community. Not just because Inuyasha Wiki (vi) is the same wiki in other language. As I see, there are 12 other language wikis which linked to this wiki, requested by Ryoga04 (a user in English Wiki) at Wikia central. But there are only 2 active wikis, one is English Wiki, one is Chinese Wiki. The rest are inactive wikis, with stubs, less of articles (many of them have less than 10 pages) and their admins haven't logged in for a long time, the wikis are leaved in cold. Linking to them is not a good way, also that can be a disadvantage program. I prefer to make Inuyasha (vi) become an active official sister to this wiki rather than just a same wiki in other language. Sister wikis' issue should be good, it can make us link between communities, building contents... more benefits. Hope you reply soon. I have brung this to notice the English community. Carpe Diem :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 11:15 13 feb 2012 (UTC) :Hello WXT, thank you for your reply :) Do you know how many InuYasha Wikis are there in Wikia? 48 InuYasha Wikis at this moment. There are many duplicated with each others. My main oppinion is not "Vietnamese wiki should get special status over all the others". I think there should be a big community of InuYasha Wikis, we are affiliated to each other and become sister projects. 12 other language wikis which linked to this wiki, that is just merely a temporary link, and between the wikis, they have no real link communities together. Let's start the true relationship with English Wiki, this Spanish Wiki, Chinese Wiki and Vietnamese Wiki, 4 active InuYasha wikis at this moment. Then we will have more wikis which join this sister wikis program. Do you agree with me? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 10:23 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Sisters Ola WXT, I added flags to the main page. Hope you like it. We are officially affiliated now. Can you do me a favor? I think you should make this wiki newer and better, there are some useful Wikia features located at , there is some of them needs to be enabled on this wiki. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:48 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Request for Sister Wikis Hello there, I'm the founder of InuYasha Wiki Chinese language and Wiki InuYasha Malay Language. Just now I had set up the interwiki for InuYasha Wiki Malay Language and I already set it at your InuYasha Wiki. I think it's about time to join the community with other brand new InuYasha Wiki. Do you agree with it? :) If you agree, just add a Malaysia flag right at the home page. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 07:49 15 abr 2012 (UTC) :Gracias!! X3 Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 03:38 16 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola WXT. Como puedes ver en la inglesa, la wiki catalana se unió recientemente al programa de afiliación de wikis de Inuyasha. Venia a pedirte si fueras tan amable de añadir las correspondientes banderas en la portada :) 14:20 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Add i recently add Hana,Yuki,Gestu and Matsu into Engish Wiki of Inuyasha by JINIERULES 04:23 30 abr 2012 (UTC) DIsculpa puedes hacer la plantilla del Rosario es que yo no se como hacerlo pero tengo la informacion.. Gracias por la ayuda de la plantilla, desde hace tiempo que queria hacer una para varios personajes.......... nunca quise intentarlo yo misma por que pense "que tal si lo arruido???!!!! D: " y pues no verdad xD Muchas muchas gracias Saluditos! PaulinneNikólayeevna 02:54 30 may 2012 (UTC) Consulta Hola! una consulta, hize un nuevo wikia de otro anime y no se como hacer secciones para que entren a la parte personajes otro que sea mundos y así... como debería editarlo??? Agradeceria tu ayuda =D CristalRomano 23:59 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Cristal Romano ·.^+^.· RE Si, especificamente en esa enlace había entrado, pero no encuentro la parte que diga "Guardar cambios" o algo por el estilo. Muchas Gracias ! =D CristalRomano 19:45 21 jun 2012 (UTC) hola Admin Retirado Hola WXT, te quiero decir de que hace 9 meses le dije a Danke de que me quite el admin porque no podre editar y que ya no editare, osea abandono. Pero si miras aquí ves de que me lo dejo. Ahora mismo me quiero dedicar solo en algunas wikis ya que ya no veo Inuyasha y ya no me pasiona igual que antes este anime. Solo quiero decirte de que me quite el admin. Ya que no hace falta que sea admin si no edito. Bueno, eso era todo. Adios Ijner Iaraba (Discusión) 19:09 2 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola te queria sugerir algo sobre los comentarios creo que es mejor desactives los comentarios ya si te das cuenta algunos usuarios vienen a puro cometar y creo que deberia ser asi deben a portar al wiki con informacion por lo que yo creo es solo una opinion si tu quieres la tomas o la dejas NataliaELF13 20:21 12 dic 2012 (UTC) Spam comments Hi buddy, hope you're doing well. I can see a lot of unnecessary and spam comments being deleted by you and I know it's a tedious task. Why don't you disable comments then? It would save you a lot of time, imo. Ryoga (talk) 11:32 13 ene 2013 (UTC) :Okay pal. I felt very sorry to see you delete those comments, that's why I decided to tell you about this :) Ryoga (talk) 13:56 14 ene 2013 (UTC) Wikia Aliadas Hola querias saber si quieres que mi wiki de animes y la tuya sean aliadas espero tu respuesta NataliaELF13 15:53 17 may 2013 (UTC) Disculpas Hola WXT, lo siento por la discusiones que he tenido con dos usuarias, ya no volverá a pasar ya que creo que todo se acabó. Y felicidades por la wikia, va muy bien XD. --Ijner Iaraba (Discusión) 13:44 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Ayuda Hola WXT, te tengo una pregunta ya que soy como media nuevesita en Wiki InuYasha, la casilla Presentacion para que es, tengo miedo de darle click y que me salga algo extraño, me dices que es eso? y como lo puedo usar?, te agradeceria mucha tu ayuda. By: Misukik Favor Hola WXT, tengo que pedirte un favor, si me dirias una hora y un dia para poder hablar, seria mejor xD GraciasIjner Iaraba (Discusión) 18:25 8 jul 2013 (UTC) *Hola WXT, gracias por avisarme de que no estas "activo" XD La verdad es que el favor puede esperar, así que cuando ya no vas a estar ocupado me lo dices. Gracias otra vez. Ijner Iaraba (Discusión) 09:11 10 jul 2013 (UTC) como hago? lo que quiero es que no me llegen mensajes de las paguinas que se han cambiado como puedo hacerolo para que no me envien mas... Plantilla: Cita Buenos días/tardes. Estaba esitando el artículo Yura Sakasagami y no pude utilizar la plantilla Cita para poner la frase al inicio del artíuclo, solo la dejé escita en cursiva y con comillas. ¿Existe esa plantilla en esta página? Humbertotb87 (discusión) 23:31 8 ago 2013 (UTC) ¿A que te refieres con lo de ediciones técnicas, a que yo como usuario puedo crear la plantilla? ¿De veras se puede? Humbertotb87 (discusión) 23:27 9 ago 2013 (UTC) Re:Disponibilidad Hola WXT, la verdad, muchas gracias por avisarme, pero ahora mismo yo no puedo xD Aun hay tiempo, pero cuando yo tendré tiempo, te aviso cuando podré venir. Muchas gracias otra vez. Ijner Iaraba (Discusión) 11:30 24 ago 2013 (UTC) hola soy nuevo aqui me prodrian ayudarKizaru01 (discusión) 19:48 10 oct 2013 (UTC) Favor Hola mira e visto que eres un buen admin y quisiera pedirte un favor que pudieras ayudar con la wiki que e adoptdo ase poco que es Ranma wiki ya que esta es una de las mejores series de Rumiko Takahashi al igual que Inuyasha entonces quisiera que me ayudes con esta wiki y si no puedes , talvez podrias decirle a algunas personas que ayude con esta wiki por favor, gracias espero que me puedas ayudar.RS12 (discusión) 00:06 28 mar 2014 (UTC) Re: Hola WXT Muchas gracias por tu respuesta :) RS12 (discusión) 05:26 30 mar 2014 (UTC) CD drama - Sesshomaru declara su amor por Rin 201.249.229.177 17:38 9 may 2014 (UTC)Sesshomaru con su voz original " Ken Narita " declara sus sentimientos por Rin en un CD drama creado por los guionistas y productores de INUYASHA! si quieren escucharlo busquenlo en youtube por (Sesshomaru declara su amor por Rin) (【CD drama Inuyasha】"Asatte" sub español - Part 2 ) solo el audio es disponible Sesshomaru confiesa sus sentimientos por Rin Sesshoumaru: Rin, ¿Te has acostumbrado a la vida en el pueblo? ¿No te has sentido intimidada? ¿Usaste el kimono que te di el otro día? Cuando estés en problemas, ansiosa, o triste, cualquier otro sentimiento No dudes en llamarme. Vendré por ti inmediatamente Incluso si estamos separados, si tú dices mi nombre, vendré absolutamente hasta ti Si no puedes hablar, puedes silbar, silba entre los dedos si así te gusta La distancia no es un obstáculo, Nuestros corazones están unidos Con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer Basta con tener este sentimiento bebería ser suficiente para llenar tu corazón Es por eso que está bien que las cosas sigan como están, por ahora... Tenemos mucho tiempo Puedes examinar tu corazón a su ritmo Hasta entonces cuídate por ti misma -Original- 「りんよ 里の暮らしは慣れたか？ 誰かにいじめられたりはしていないか？ この間の反物、着物にしたか？ 困った時、辛いとき、悲しい時、いつどんな時でもこの殺生丸を呼ぶがよい！ すぐに駆けつけてやろう。 遥か彼方にいても、我が名を呼べば必ず飛んでいく。 声が出なければ口笛でよい。指笛でもよい。 隔たりは何もない。心は繋がっておる。 信じる力があれば恐れることはない。 その気持ちさえあれば、心は満ちるはずだ。 だから、今はまだこのままでよい 時は充分にある。 ゆっくりとお前の心を見つめておればよい。 それまで己を大事にせよ。」 hola soy una user que hace poco se unio n_n yo ya hice algunos cambios ya sea en fichas de personajes o imagenes (si hay algo mal avisame y lo corregiré) n_n es muy buena y hasta me enteré de cosas gracias a este espacio de inuyasha... emm de seguro que eres un fanatico de inu me ayudarias con unas cosas? 1) en donde aparece mas o menos (osea emm ej 20 al 30) esta frase te ha pasado alguna vez esto "sentir algo por una persona y ver que es feliz pero junto a otra" ?-kagome y''' '''"sabes lo que se siente estar a la sombra de alguien pues yo si"- kagome 2)en donde puedo conseguir el afther storie de inuyasha osea 3 años despues? muchas gracias de antemano n_n! Miko kikyo (discusión) 21:36 15 jun 2014 (UTC)miko kikyo Una Cosa= Hola WXT queria felicitarte por el wiki, quedo muy bien, es bueno dejar a inuyasha en donde se merece, la verdad muy buen trabajo te felicito a ti y a todos los que hicieron esta wiki :) saludos. CJ1971 (discusión) 23:48 10 jul 2014 (UTC) hola quisiera saber como puedo utilizar el chat en la wikia jeje pues quisiera saber porque seria chebre combersar sobre los personajes y sobre las novedades de nuestro anime faboritoDayana cariito 15 (discusión) 21:18 11 jul 2014 (UTC) hay gracias por tu ayuda amiguito hermoso jeje me sirvio de muchisimo :D para aclarar mis dudas :D gracias gracias Dayana cariito 15 (discusión) 22:10 19 jul 2014 (UTC) Torneo de Personajes Shōnen 2014 de Animanga Wiki Buenas comunidad de Inuyasha, quisiera avisarles que la comunidad de Animanga Wiki en español ha iniciado un Torneo de Personajes Shōnen y bueno se preguntarán que tiene que ver el torneo con la comunidad, pues bueno este foro se debe a que Sango es uno de los 16 participantes de dicho torneo y quisiéramos que como representante de Inuyasha, la comunidad lo apoyará en el torneo, también pueden votar por los demás participantes en el torneo. Un saludo. Link: Vota por Sango en la primera ronda Artículo Shoga *Mira la trivia era correcta, la relación de esos personajes es casi parecida a la de esa obra, a lo mejor piensas que es de la misma autora y no tiene nada de curioso pero de vez en cuando alguna que otra curiosidad despierta el interés a conocer otras obras que uno no ha visto, además no está de más recordarlas para algunos nostálgicos. Leugim legna (discusión) 15:39 22 abr 2015 (UTC) Torneo de Personajes Shonen 2015 Buenas comunidad de InuYasha Wiki! Como ya sabrán en Animanga Wiki se realizan diversos torneos para animar, entretener y unir a la comunidad de anime y manga, por lo que se ha comenzado la segunda edición del Torneo de Personajes Shonen en el cual participan 64 personajes pertenecientes a anime y mangas shonen, por lo que InuYasha cuenta con un participante: * Inuyasha (Personaje) Esperamos su participación, un saludo y buena suerte! --Conradho ♦ ¿Alguna pregunta? 21:18 4 may 2015 (UTC) CLICK AQUÍ PARA IR A VOTAR Curiosidades *¿ Irrelevantes? Vale que hay curiosidades que se podría ahorrar lo admito pero algunas les veo sentido, ¿de veras crees que es necesario borrarlas todas? Por ejemplo el cameo de Kagome en aquel ova de Urusei Yatsura, yo no veía necesario borrar esa curiosidad Leugim legna (discusión) 15:57 13 may 2015 (UTC) *Sigo sin estar de acuerdo que no se mencionen alguno de estos detalles (por lo menos los más evidentes),ya se que era de esperar que la autora se base en obras anteriores pero hay gente que por ejemplo no cae en la cuenta de ellos o que ni siquiera haya visto las otras obras, pero si así trabajáis en esta wikia no diré nada más Alianza Buenas, noté que la obra Urusei Yatsura, no tenía wikia y he creado una, mi pregunta es si acepta suna alianza para mejorarla como es debido para que la gente la conozca, sus personajes y las curiosidades, etc (enlace ). Leugim legna (discusión) 17:18 26 may 2015 (UTC) Re:Alianza *¿No tienes una plantilla para las alianzas? *Ok ya la has puesto, bueno no importa, gracias, colabora cuando puedas saludos!! Leugim legna (discusión) 10:41 28 may 2015 (UTC) Pregunta ¿De verdad era necesario deshacerlo todo? Si observas un poco arregle una sección que veía un poco tocada, en historia la sección no esaba encabezada correctamente (la palabra historia no estaba entre los carácters " "). Además la mayoría de la trivia era correcta, me fijé que en la página inglesa hay más curiosidades que merecían la pena darse a conocer sobre Koga y aquí tristemente no hay nada. Leugim legna (discusión) 15:02 17 jun 2015 (UTC) Alianza Rin-ne Hola, ¿qué tal? Disculpa, hace poco que adopté la wiki de Kyokai no Rinne y al ser ambas obras (InuYasha y Rin-ne) de ella, me preguntaba si quisieras añadir la wiki en tus alianzas, el enlace es este. Agradezco de antemano. ¡Saludos! Re:Alianza Rin-ne Disculpa lo de la firma... ¿creerás que es la primera vez que lo olvido? Gracias por aceptar la alianza, ya mismo agrego yo tu logo. Éxito y un saludo. Briseida 02:55 18 ago 2015 (UTC) Saludos WXT te propongo una Alianz entre esta wiki ya que ambas tratan sobre obras de Rumiko este es el enlace Saludos RS12 (discusión) 00:30 19 ago 2015 (UTC) Favicon He observado que no tienes asignado un favicon en tu wikia, si observas encima de la pestaña de la página hay un icono correspondiente a la wikia, puedes cambiar la que viene por defecto, te lo digo por si no lo sabías, si observas las demás wikias aliadas las tenemos personalizadas, así queda más atractivo, como tu lo veas saludos --Leugim legna (discusión) 13:56 19 ago 2015 (UTC) Re:Favicon De nada para eso estamos, saludos ;) --Leugim legna (discusión) 05:19 20 ago 2015 (UTC) Hola, ¿como estas? Me gustaria saber si me das permiso para renombrar el articulo de Lin a Rin, y editar algunos errores que tiene. Saludos y gracias. Uchiha Naomi (discusión) 15:51 20 ago 2015 (UTC) Rin Oh, gracias por darme permiso. Aun no sé como no dejar dobles redirecciones. Amo la serie Inuyasha (fue una de las primeras que ví) así que no me molesta ayudarte. Por cierto, ¿no has pensado cambiar el estilo de las plantillas infobox? Creo que deberías cambiarla por una mas ordenada y que combine con el wiki (solo es un consejo). ¡Saludos! Uchiha Naomi (discusión) 14:28 21 ago 2015 (UTC) Problema He terminaod de editar el artículo de Rin, pero no pude renombrarlo, me dice que ya hay otra página con ese nombre así que te dejo esa tarea a ti. dato in portante para tener en cuenta hola el wiki es exelente solo queria dejar claro sobre los yokai o de echo sobre los tales demonios primero los demonios son seres incorporios que no pueden comer , dormir y aparearce como un fantasma mientras que el yokai traducido seria bestia como los genios mira aqui el wiki de genios( https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genio) el punto es que es cambiar la palabra mal usada o interpretada por un ser que no estal cosa cambiado la palabra demonio por bestia o moustro esta es la primera ves que uso este tipo de dejar mensajes no entiendo lo de los cuatro tildes espero que me respondas por favor Ghost snake 2 (discusión) 04:18 18 dic 2015 (UTC) herman Alianza ¡Buenas, WXT! Quería preguntarle si sería posible una alianza de esta wiki con Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. ¡Saludos! Niko-Zero-Havik Neck (discusión) 13:25 27 ene 2016 (UTC) Uso de artículos Hola. Tal vez me recuerdes, edité aquí hace ya un buen tiempo. Edité considerablemente dos artículos y cree otros dos desde cero. Actualmente soy el administrador y burócrata de Wiki Villanos. Me gustaría pedir tu permiso para usar información e imágenes sobre los artículos que yo edité y creé en esta Wiki, me refiero en particular a Tekkei y Aves Demonio creados desde cero por mí, y a Princesa Abi y Yura Sakasagami editados y ampliados considerablemente por mí. Obviamente cambiaría algunas cosas pues tendía que modificar el enfoque acorde al de mi Wiki, además de que no estoy a favor de los Copy-Paste aunque sean del trabajo de uno mismo. Lo que yo te ofrecería sería ayuda en esta Wiki cuando cree artículos nuevos sobre villanos de Inuyasha, cosa que eventualmente haré. Te agradecería mucho si aceptas, ya que me estarías ayudando a levantar un poco la Wiki que tanto necesita artículos bien hechos. Muchas gracias por tu atención de antemano. ¡Saludos! PD. Deberías activar el muro de mensajes, es mucho más práctico que esta página de discusión. Es solo una simple sugerencia, nada más. No me lo vayas a tomar a mal. Humbertotb87 (discusión) 05:10 1 feb 2016 (UTC) Hola tanto tiempo xD a que ni te acuerdas de mi? jajaja. Cómo estás? estaba mirando algo por aquí jajaja'Rodri(guzman) (Discusión) 05:50 28 feb 2016 (UTC)' Si que tardes jaja uh bueno mucha suerte en la universidad y muchos éxitos, Bueno yo ahora estoy más activo en mi wikia jajajaja. Rodri(guzman) (Discusión) 03:31 2 mar 2016 (UTC) Alianza ¡Hola! Disculpen las molestias, pero me gustaría saber si Wiki Eldarya en Español Podría ser parte de sus wikis aliadas? OwO Laurafherrera (discusión) 18:06 22 jul 2016 (UTC) Hola WX7! Quería pedirte si puedes borrar este tema que hice, ya que pensaba hacer un vídeo, pero me borraron el canal. Así que solo pido que borres el tema ya que no quiero que este mas. Gracias por leer! http://es.inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:CJ1971/Las_mejores_peleas_de_Inuyasha%3F Firma (CJ1971 (discusión) 20:16 10 abr 2017 (UTC)) Borrar Hola, soy un usuario con aparición fugaz. Patrullando un poco vi esto, hasta donde sé esta clase de artículos no son aceptados y debe borrarse junto a su imagen Archivo:Koinu.jpg. Ya deje el aviso de esto en la discusión del usuario en cuestiónhttp://es.inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Mili_la_coneja. Espero que alguien algún día lea esto. Edit.: Añado para borrar esto: http://es.inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Pozo_Devora_Huesos?redirect=no y http://es.inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Contenido?redirect=no ---Fabrix199 (discusión) 14:41 3 ago 2017 (UTC)